Although push-button tuners have recently made their appearance on the market, probably 95% or more of existing TV sets have a rotary tuner. Some of these have been equipped with remote control devices consisting of a battery-powered push-button controlled transmitter strong enough to transmit an electronic signal a distance of 25 to 50 feet. The signal was picked up by a receiver in the TV set which actuated a solenoid which, by means of a ratchet and sprocket, caused the tuner dial to rotate clockwise. If the push-button was pressed and instantly released the tuner advanced one channel. If the button was held down, the tuner continued to rotate until the button was released. With practice, the operator was usually able to stop the rotation of the tuner at the desired channel. However, it more than occasionally ran past the channel intended and the operator had to repeat the cycle.
A more serious drawback was that the receiver frequently responded to stray signals such as those generated by passing trucks, planes flying overhead, or garage door openers.
An additional drawback was that the components had to be installed in the TV set at the time of manufacture and could not readily be salvaged for use on another set.
In addition to the cost, $80.00 to $125.00, these accessories were one more source of possible trouble adding to maintenance cost.